Ichival de Zero
by crackisai
Summary: Chris se encuentra ahora en un mundo lleno de criaturas fantásticas y magos con aires de superioridad, a los cuales, les enseñara a no abusar de su poder de la mejor manera que sabe, a golpes y disparos. Pasen, lean y comenten.
1. Capítulo 1: Sacudiendo el polvo

Capítulo 1

"**Dialogo**"

"_**Pensamiento**_"

-**Efecto de sonido**-

**POV de Chris.**

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy acostada en una habitación que no había visto antes, al parecer una especie de enfermería.

"**Hasta que despertaste.**" Volteo sobresaltada; ya que no esperaba que hubiera alguien más en el cuarto, y veo a una chica de pelo rosa, que por su aspecto parece tener entre 10 a 13 años.

"**Aah... este... ¿Hola?... Soy Chris Yukine...**" contesto con cierta desconfianza. "**Perdona ¿quién eres y dónde estoy?**"

"**Soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière,**" contesta mientras se acerca. "**Y te encuentras en 'academia de magia' de Tristian.**"

**_Esperen un momento ¿dijo 'Academia de magia'?_**Pienso ante la declaración que hizo la chica. "**¿Dijiste magia?**" Pregunto confundida. "**Hasta donde se la magia no existe;...**"

"**¡Claro que existe!...**" responde enojada ante lo que dije. "**Eres demasiado ignorante para ser una 'plebeya'. De seguro vienes de algún poblado olvidado por dios.**"

"**¿A quién llamas 'Plebeya'?**"

"**Por supuesto que a ti.**" Contesta la mocosa en un tono despectivo que empieza a molestarme.

"**¿Y bajo que argumento te basas para llegar a esa conclusión?**"

"**En primer lugar tu ropa es bastante rara y en segundo lugar el hecho de tu ignorancia sobre la magia delata que no puedes hacer conjuros y hechizos.**"

"**Entonces; si yo soy una 'plebeya', ¿que eres tú?**" le respondo a modo de tratar de obtener un poco de información del lugar donde vine a parar.

"**Pues lógico; soy un 'Noble'.**" Esto lo dijo sacando el pecho como tratando de darse aires de superioridad.

"**Por lo que deduzco, aquí, las personas las dividen en plebeyos y nobles. ¿No?**" La mocosa asiente sin dudar. "**¿Qué es lo que diferencia a un 'noble' de un 'plebeyo'?**" En esta parte hago énfasis de las palabras **noble** y **plebeyo**.

"**Claro que la magia; los nobles son magos y los plebeyos no.**" Esto lo dijo con un tono de fastidio, ya que parecía creer que yo sabría eso, como mínimo. "**Definitivamente; no sé qué hice para acabar invocando, a una plebeya como familiar. Y para colmo una muy ignorante.**"

"_**OK mocosa... sigue y te aplico el mismo tratamiento que le doy a Hibiki cuando acaba con mi paciencia.**_"

Suspiro y trato de enfriar la mente.

"**Bueno; dejando eso de lado, según tú. Fui invocada aquí, ¿Porque?**" Le pregunto tratando de no mostrar mi creciente frustración.

"**Cada año, los alumnos de 2° año de la 'Academia de magia' tienen que participar en un ritual de invocación para llamar a su familiar, para así, demostrar que están listos para ser considerados como magos capaces de llevar el título de nobles.**" Aquí es donde la mocosa muestra una cara de decepción. "**Pues como puedes deducir este año le toco a mí grupo realizar la ceremonia de invocación y es por eso que terminaste aquí.**"

"**Y este familiar que es invocado...**" Digo; ya temiendo el rumbo que tomara el asunto en cuestión. "**¿Que función o funciones tiene?**"

"**Pues serian: proteger, conseguir ingredientes y materiales para los encantamientos, y obedecer las órdenes de su amo.**"

"**En pocas palabras, es el esclavo del mago que lo invoca.**" Contesto frotando mi frente.

"**Lo correcto sería un sirviente.**"

Tras un momento de vacilación.

"**Haber si entiendo. Me encuentro en la academia de magia, de Tristian.**" La chica asiente confirmando lo que dije. "**Donde los alumnos de 2° Año hacen una ceremonia de invocación para obtener un 'familiar' y probar que son magos dignos de llevar el título de 'NOBLE'.**" A estas alturas siento un dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera la aspirina más grande del mundo me quitaría. "**Y por lo que me has dicho los nobles son los que mandan sobre los plebeyos.**" La mocosa mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa nuevamente.

"**Deberías sentirte honrada por estar a mí servicio,**" es definitivo, esta mocosa colmo mi paciencia. "**Así que; iremos a mi aposento, y como tu primera tarea lavaras y doblaras mi ropa...**"

"**¡Me voy de aquí!**" le contesto mientras me levanto dirigiéndome a la puerta. "**¡No me voy a convertir en tu maldita esclava!**"

"**¡¿Cómo que te vas?! ¡No puedes irte, tu e!...**" No termino la frase, debido a que cerré la puerta en sus narices. Pero eso no me importo en lo más mínimo; a causa de mi enojo por la situación y mi ansiedad por regresar a casa.

Tras caminar un poco me encuentro con las escaleras que me llevan al piso inferior.

Al bajar las escaleras veo a un chico rubio, un playboy para ser exacta, que al parecer intentaba ligar con una chica de cabello castaño. Fue entonces; cuando recordé que no estoy familiarizada con este edificio.

"**Me lle-**" Murmure ante esto. "_**No queda remedio.**_"

"**Disculpen, me podrían indicar a donde se encuentra la salida de este edificio.**"

"**¿Ahh?... Vaya; ¿no es la familiar invocada por 'Zero'? Me pregunto cuanto le pagaron para que fingiera ser invocada por ella.**" Si no fuera por mi necesidad de salir de esta casa de locos, estaría cediendo ante el impulso de incrustar mi puño en su nariz. "**¿Que podemos hacer por una plebeya?**"

"**Por favor, podrías indicarme donde está la salida más cercana.**" Dije, haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad para forzar una sonrisa y no matarlo a golpes.

Vi cómo se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y con su mano temblorosa señala a cierta dirección.

"**¡Alto ahí!**" Volteo tras oír a la mocosa gritar. "**¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!**" Me doy cuenta que esta al pie de las escaleras que anteriormente baje, con la cara roja. No sé si por la ira o por que le estrelle la puerta en la cara.

"_**¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora?**_" Pienso, al mismo tiempo que giro y empiezo a correr en la dirección que índico el playboy. "_**Diablos, a este paso, voy a imponer un nuevo récord de velocidad.**_"

"_**¿Dónde demonios esta la maldita salida?**_" Volteo a todas parte y me doy cuenta que estoy en una especie de recepción. Fue cuando vi una gran puerta que daba al exterior. "**Por fin. La Salida...**"

"**¡Detente ahí!**" Tras oír la voz de la mocosa reanudo la carrera hacia la puerta. "**¡Que te detengas! ¡Obedece a tu amo, familiar malagradecido!**"

Mientras huyo me parece oír algunas burlas, aunque no sé si están dirigidas a mí, pero no importa. Lo importante en este momento es salir de este manicomio.

"**Por fin; ahora podre buscar la manera...**" No logro terminar la frase ya que de repente siento como si estuviera flotando en el aire. "**Pero que...**" Fue entonces, cuando vi hacia abajo, me di cuenta que estaba como a dos metros del suelo.

"**Hasta que por fin te atrapo.**" Volteo en dirección del origen de la voz. "**Cuando regresemos al cuarto me asegurare de castigarte.**"

"**Oye Louise, esta es la segunda vez de este día que tengo que ayudarte con tu familiar, deberías...**" Era el playboy rubio que vi antes, y parecía que estaba mirándome detenidamente. "**Bueno para ser una plebeya tienes buen gusto.**"

"**¿Ahora a que viene eso?**" me pregunto, cuando de repente siento una brisa, volteo a ver mi falda, que debido a la posición en que me encontraba, prácticamente de cabeza, dejo mis pantaletas expuestas. "**¡Bájame o cuando baje te mato a golpes!**" Grito, al mismo tiempo, que agarro mi falda para cubrirme.

"**¿Eh?... ¿Que podrías hacerme estando ahí arriba?**" Contesta burlonamente

"**¡Esto!**" Grito mientras agarro lo primero que encuentro en mi bolsillo y se lo lanzo con todas mis fuerzas.

**-Crash.-**

Fue el sonido que emitió la cara del mocoso al ser impactada por mi celular.

**-Pass.-**

Debí haber previsto, que al noquearlo yo caería al suelo.

"**Uuuhm.**" Todo aire de mis pulmones salió tras el impacto. A dolorida me doy vuelta, a modo que quede mirando al cielo.

Fue ahí, cuando vi lo que me hizo darme cuenta de la cruda realidad.

"**¡¿Dos Lunas?!**" Exclamo horrorizada, claro está, después de recuperar el aliento. "**¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Desde cuándo hay dos lunas?!**"

"**Claro que hay dos lunas, siempre ha habido dos lunas.**" Volteo y veo a la mocosa parada a mi lado, con cara de disgusto. "**Ahora vendrás conmigo.**"

"_**Si esto es un maldito sueño, despiértenme.**_" Pienso, mientras la mocosa me agarra del brazo y me lleva arrastrando, de nuevo al edificio.

**En el cuarto de Louise, 8:00PM.**

"_**Estoy realmente jodida.**_" Es el pensamiento que cruza mi mente en este momento. "_**Queda claro que no sigo en Japón, y para el caso, la tierra.**_"

"**¡¿Estas poniendo atención a lo que te he estado diciendo?!**" La mocosa me grita tratando de que le haga caso.

"**No, y ni me interesa lo que tenga que decir una mocosa prepotente como tú.**" Contesto secamente.

"**¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!**" Dice, levantando su mano, a punto de azotarme con un pequeño látigo.

"**¡Esa es mi línea!**" Ya no soporto más, agarro su mano para detener el golpe. "**¡Me secuestraste del lugar que llamo 'mi hogar', me separaste de 'mis amigas' y conocidos!**" Estoy con las emociones a flor de piel. "**Y aun así ¡¿te atreves a tratarme como a una esclava?!**" Con la mano libre le doy una bofetada, tan fuerte que cae al suelo.

"**No he sobrevivido a varios ataques de Noises para terminar convirtiéndome en el peón de una mocosa engreída como tú.**" Me doy la vuelta para salir y tratar de pensar sobre toda la mierda que me ha sucedido.

Salgo de la habitación, profiriendo una buena cantidad de insultos, dirigiéndome al patio de antes. Pero; pareciera ser que insulte a algún dios, ya que me encontré con cierto mocoso rubio y la chica que estaba con el antes.

"**Maldita, como te atreviste a maltratar mi hermoso rostro.**" Decía mientras se acercaba a mí. "**Debería castigarte como la basura plebeya que eres.**"

"_**Ya sacaste boleto al hospital.**_" No iba soportar más a este idiota. "**¿Qué tan buena es la enfermería de aquí?**"

"**¿Qué?**" No dejo que pronuncie ninguna palabra más. Porque, en este momento, le hago cirugía plástica con mi puño. Despues; lo agarro por los hombros para luego, con mi rodilla, impactarle el abdomen y rematarlo con un codazo en la espalda.

El mocoso queda inconsciente en el suelo después de la paliza que le propine. Me volteo a donde se encuentra la chica.

"**Mocosa, saca a este idiota de mi vista antes de que decida matarlo.**" No tardó demasiado en reaccionar, o más bien, en desmayarse. "_**Genial, como si no tuviera suficiente.**__"_ Pensé ya hastiada.

"**¿Qué hiciste?**" chillo cierta mocosa de pelo rosa.

"**Casi nada.**" Me encojo de hombros. "**Solo le sacudí el polvo... Y a cualquiera que se atreva a tratarme como basura le pateare el trasero.**"

"**No puedes hacernos esto. Somos...**"

"**¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír!**" Me acerco y la agarro de la camisa. "**Si quisiera te haría lo mismo que le hice al mocoso. Así que escúchame bien, mocosa, no soy tu sirvienta ni tu esclava.**" **_Voy dejar las cosas claras._** "**Si quieres que yo te muestre respeto, tu mostraras cierto grado de respeto hacia mí. Ca-pichi...**"

"**E-está bien...**" Contesta asustada.

"**Ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo... Iré a tomar aire fresco. Así que nos vemos después.**" Me doy vuelta, y antes de empezar a caminar, le digo a la mocosa. "**Y te recomiendo que llames a alguien para llevar estos dos a la enfermería... Bueno, si es que quieres.**" Me alejo más tranquila para meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido hoy.


	2. Capítulo 2: Haciendo amigos y un enemigo

Capítulo 2

**Patio de la escuela**

**POV de Chris**

"**Ahora que me acuerdo, antes de caer en este agujero, traía mi bolso...**" Mientras digo esto, empiezo a busca. "**¿Dónde fue a parar?**"Al cabo de un rato de búsqueda, con su dotación correspondiente de insultos, logre encontrarlo.

Procedo a revisar, por si acaso, que todas mis cosas estén dentro. "**Haber... dos cambios de ropa de calle, mi uniforme diario y el de Educación física, mis libros, un jabón, pasta y cepillo de dientes, peine, cartera -aunque dudo que sirva aquí mi dinero-, Caja con pastillas de menta, cargador solar, una batería extra para el celular...**" tras decir esto último. "**_¡Rayos! Mi celular, espero que todavía este donde cayó y que siga funcionando."_**

Me encamino de regreso para buscarlo.

"**Aquí esta. Espero que siga funcionando.**" Lo enciendo para ver si no sufrió daño. "**Parece que está bien.**" Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que todas sus funciones respondían correctamente. "**Lo he dicho antes, este celular aunque sea anticuado, resistiría hasta una bomba atómica.**"

Empiezo a enumerar mentalmente todo lo que a resistido.

_**"Y pensar que ha sobrevivido a caídas, a Hibiki, a sentones, a Hibiki, a caídas en el agua, a Hibiki, a explosiones, a Hibiki, a convertirse en proyectil, a Hibiki, al boken de Tsubasa, a Hibiki, la cabeza del mocoso de hace rato… ¿ya mencione a Hibiki?**_"

"**Buenas noches.**" Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no oí cuando esta chica se paró detrás mí.

"**¡Kyaaaaa!**" Del susto grite y termine cayendo de bruces al suelo.. "**$%&·%&/·· ¡no me asustes! ¡Casi me da algo!**"

"**¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!**" Empezó a hacer varias reverencias rápidas a modo de disculpa. "**¡No era mi intención!**"

"**Oye, oye. No te disculpes...**" Digo para tranquilizarla. "**Fue en parte mi culpa por estar distraída.**.. **Soy Chris... Yukine Chris, pero llámame Chris.**"

"**Me llamo Siesta. ¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo?**"

"**Estaba buscando mi bolso y comprobando si funciona mi celular.**"

"**¿Celular?**"

"**Haz de cuenta que no dije nada.**" Suspiro. "**Sería bastante tedioso explicarlo.**"

"**...**"

"**Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?... Bueno aparte de asustarme.**"

"**Hace rato oí alboroto, y fui a ver que sucedía... Fue cuando te vi, golpear a ese chico noble.**"

"**Bueno... sobre eso...**" Desvió la mirada, avergonzada, y me rasco la nuca. "**Yo...**"

"**¡Fue simplemente genial!**"

"**Creo que me perdí, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**" "**¿**_**Oí mal o ella me acaba de felicitar por eso?**_"

"**¡Que lo que hiciste fue genial!**" Contesto mucho más emocionada que antes. "**¡Cuánto hemos deseado que alguien pusiera en su lugar a esos niños pomposos!**"

"**No exageres. Lo único que hice fue dejar las cosas en su lugar.**"

"**No exagero.**" Se pone seria ante lo que dije. "**Si supieras... Todo lo que tenemos que soportar a diario ¿y para qué? Para que ni siquiera digan gracias.**"

"**Entiendo a qué te refieres. No llevo más de 24 horas y ya siento que quiero estrangularlos.**" Contesto con toda sinceridad.

-**GRRRR**-

Me sonrojo cuando mi estómago gruñe recordándome que no he comido nada en lo que va del día.

"**Perdón, pero no he comido nada, ¿sabes dónde podría comer algo?**" Pregunto muriéndome del hambre, y de la vergüenza (¬¬U).

"**¡Claro!**" Me agarra del brazo y me conduce a quien sabe dónde. "**Te llevare a la cocina y te presentare a mis compañeros.**"

"**Oye... pero más despacio.**" De repente me hizo recordar a Hibiki.

**Cocina de la academia.**

"**Asombroso.**" Ese fue mateu, el jefe de los cocineros, sorprendido, después de que siesta les contó a todo el personal lo que vio (corregido y aumentado claro esta). "**Debes ser bastante fuerte a pesar de tu apariencia.**"

"**Eso no fue gran cosa...**" En realidad, me incomoda que hagan demasiado escándalo por eso. "**¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa?**"

"**Como se esperaba de nuestro puño. Fuerte, hermosa y humilde.**"

"**Mientras no me pongas una veladora.**" Murmuro.

"**¿Que?**" preguntaron varios de los que se encontraban en la cocina al oírme murmurar.

"**Solo que me están sobrevalorando demasiado.**"

"**Pues, ninguno de nuestros se atrevería a levantar su puño contra un noble por temor a las represalias.**" Contesto siesta. "**Pero tu lo hiciste sin temor alguno y ganaste.**"

"**Miren algo que he aprendido es...**" Contesto ya fastidiada. "**Que si uno no se da a respetar, los demás se aprovecharan.**"

Se quedan callados, pensativos. Tomo esto como señal para empezar a comer lo que me sirvieron.

"_**Esto esta muy bueno.**_" Es lo que pasa por mi cabeza tras sentir como mis pupilas gustativas se iban al cielo. "**Esto es muy bueno. ¿Y dices que son sobras de lo que dan a los mocosos?**"

Tras decir esto, sigo comiendo con avidez.

"**¿Verdad que si?**" Contesta siesta. "**Mateu es capaz de crear maravillas culinarias, incluso, con los ingredientes más mediocres.**"

"**Pues entonces me quito el sombrero ante usted... Bueno... si tuviera sombrero.**" No suelo mostrar admiración ante otros, pero de veras, se lo ganó a pulso.

"**Es bueno saber que te gusta. Y pensar que los que estamos en la cocina nos matamos para alimentar a esos mocosos y todavía se ponen a quejarse.**" Empiezo a simpatizar con ellos.

"**Vamos. No debería llorar por esos mocosos ingratos.**" Me acerco y lo abrazo. "**Te diré esto, si tuviera que escoger entre ustedes y la mocosa que me invoco, los escogería a ustedes.**"

Parpadeo por lo que dije, ya que, me di cuenta de que hable de más.

"**B-b-bueno, u-ustedes me han tratado mucho mejor que la mocosa que me invoco y que dice ser 'noble'.**"

"**No te preocupes. Si alguna vez necesitas comer algo sin ser molestada no dudes en venir.**" Mateu dice esto, al mismo tiempo, que me da un abrazo de oso.

"**A-aire.**" Fue lo que con trabajo salió de mi boca, pues el abrazo fue suficientemente fuerte para dejarme sin aire. "**Me doy. Me doy. Me doy.**"

"**Perdon.**" Dice apenado. "**No era mi intención lastimarte.**"

"_**Nota mental: evitar los abrazos de Mateu.**_" Pienso mientras estoy recuperarme del abrazo.

"**No te mortifiques he sobrevivido a las muestras de afecto de Hibiki.**"

"**¿Quien es Hibiki?**" Esta vez es Joseph, uno de los cocineros, el que pregunta.

"**Se podría decir, que es una amiga, aunque exagera.**" Al decir esto, me viene a la mente imágenes de las tantas veces en que me abraza sin avisar. "**Prefiero pelear con noises que las muestras exageradas de afecto de Hibiki.**"

Me siento de nuevo a comer y trato de seguir con la conversación.

"**Perdona que son Nose... Nois... Noises.**" Pregunta una criada de ojos castaños, pelo del mismo color que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y con lentes. Calculo que de 25 años. "**Nunca habíamos oído de esas cosas.**"

"**Este... Perdone...**"

"**Constance, Jefa del personal.**" Se presento a si mismo. "**Es un gusto conocerte.**"

"**Igualmente.**" La saludo estrechándole la mano. "**En cuanto a tu pregunta. Son seres o monstruos como quieran verlo, que atacan y matan a humanos combinándolos en carbón al tocarlos.**"

"..."

"**No tienen que preocuparse por encontrase con uno de esos 'monstruos', ya que, solo existen en mi mundo.**"

"**¿En tu mundo? ¿No querrás decir de tu pueblo o ciudad?**" Pregunto Mateu.

"**Es logico que no me vayan a creer si les digo que no soy de este mundo, y tal vez, de este universo.**"

"**Nos podrias explicar, y si se puede, demostrar el por que crees que vienes de otro mundo.**" Constance pidio al darse cuenta de las caras perplejas de sus compañeros.

Meto la mano al bolsillo de mi falda para sacar mi celular.

"**Creo que con esto puedo probarles que no soy de aquí.**" Navego entre las opciones y escojo una canción para reproducir. "**Ya que dudo que exista algo como mi celular. Además de que en mi mundo solo existe una luna.**"

**N/A: Aunque sugiero que pongan "Arrietty's Song" de Cecile Corbel. Cualquiera con este genero sirve para el caso.**

"**...Pero haces eso... traer contigo toda una banda para tocar... Por cierto me llamo Marthe.**"

"**Este apara-tito solo lo hay en mi mundo.**" Empiezo a explicar, mientras dejo mi celular sobre la mesa reproduciendo la canción, para así calmarlos un poco. "**Su principal función es permitirnos comunicarnos con otras personas, que tengan uno similar, ya sea hablando a través de el o enviando mensajes escritos breves, casi como si fueran cartas.**"

"**...**"

"**Ademas de eso; dependiendo de lo sofisticado que sea el celular, traerá como extra, la capacidad de poder grabar sonidos o conversaciones, reproducir música -como ahora mismo- que traiga almacenada, acceder a una basta cantidad información que se encuentra en la red de mi mundo, etc.**"

"**Cuesta trabajo creerlo...**" Siesta es la primera en salir de asombro y hablar. "**Pero aquí tenemos la prueba...**" Termina diciendo señalando a mi celular.

"**Este... Si quieren... les puedo contar un poco más sobre mi mundo.**" Propongo a todos, con el objetivo de conocerlos, y tal ves hacer algunos amigos que no tengan que ver con los Noises. "**Pero... ¿por que no mejor se sientan y cenan conmigo? Para que hablemos más a gustos.**"

Con esto una larga y alegre charla, amenizada por la lista de reproducción de mi celular, empezó y se alargo por cerca de 3 horas. Hasta que empece a sentir sueño por los acontecimientos del día y lo tarde que era.

"**Bueno chicos tengo que irme a dormir...**" Fue entonces que recordé mi situación. "**Rayos.**"

"**¿Qué pasa?**" Marthe pregunto.

"**Recordé que no tengo donde dormir. Y ni hablar de regresar con la mocosa engreída.**"

"**Si quieres puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones de servidumbre.**" Constance ofreció al oírme.

"**N-no puedo aceptar. Siento que estoy abusando de su amabilidad.**"

"**Que tal esto**." Siesta tomo turno en la discusión. "**¿Por qué no nos ayudas en nuestro trabajo? Así sirve que te ganas tu hospedaje y tal vez un poco de dinero para ti.**"

"_**No es mala idea.**_" Pienso. "**Entonces acepto la proposición.**"

"**Pues entonces, mañana temprano hablaremos con el director, para que te nos puedas unir como compañera de trabajo.**" Constance dijo ante mi respuesta.

Y de este modo, mi vida en este mundo empezaría.

**Mañana siguiente. Comedor de la escuela.**

**POV de Louise.**

"**¿Y dónde se fue a meter?**" Es el pensamiento que ocupa mi mente. "**No puedo creer todo lo que paso ayer. Se supone que es mi familiar...**"

Fastidiada, tomo siento para ver si puedo tener un desayuno tranquilo. Fue entonces que la vi, mientras vestia un traje de sirvienta, mi familiar estaba ayudando a otro sirviente a servir.

"**¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas que haces, familiar?**" La cuestiono, una vez que estoy cerca, del porque está ayudando a la sirviente.

"**Mira mocosa.**" Se voltea y me da una mirada que me recuerda a Eleanor cuando se enoja. "**Déjame recordarte que ayer dije claramente que no soy tu familiar, ni sirviente y ni siquiera tu esclava.**"

Fue entonces; que recordé lo de anoche, como le dio una paliza a Guirche, y que con eso, me dejo en claro que no seguiría mis órdenes.

"**En ese caso; ¿Por qué estas vistiendo ropa de mucama?**"

"**Como no quiero ser tu 'familiar', decidí unirme al personal de la academia.**" Contesta encogiéndose de hombros. "**Para obtener un trabajo, un lugar para dormir, comida y una paga.**" Se me queda mirando directo a los ojos. "**Que es más de lo que creo que me hubieras dado. ¿O me equivoco?**"

"**P-pero para conseguir trabajo como personal de la academia debes ser aprobada por el director Osmond. ¿Cómo hiciste para ser aceptada?**"

"**Fácil; fui con la jefa del personal a ver al director, tras un rato de charla, el dio el visto bueno y ya ves.**" Lo dijo de tal manera que lo hizo ver fácil.

"**Eso significa que tendrás que seguir mis órdenes de todos modo.**" Veo una posibilidad de tenerla bajo control. "**Ya que un sirviente debe seguir las ordenes de su amo.**"

"**Ahí te equivocas; como sirviente seguiré las ordenes que estén dentro de las funciones de mi puesto o que mis jefes, los cuales serían el director Osmond y la jefa del personal, autorice.**" Me contesta haciéndome ver la falla de mi razonamiento.

"**Uhk**" Es lo único que logra salir por mi boca tras lo que dijo.

"**Si no se te ofrece nada más, me retiro.**" Hizo una breve reverencia y empezó a alejarse. "**Por cierto el director quiere hablar contigo después de clases.**"

"_**Que bien. Como si no fuera suficiente...**_" Pienso temiendo lo peor. "_**Esto no podría ser peor.**_"

"**Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.**" Como si la cosas no estuvieran ya mal. "**Como se esperaría de 'Zero'.**"

"**¿Qué quieres Zerbst? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?**" Lo que menos quería, era que 'ella' se entrometiera.

"**No te enojes querida. Solo tenía curiosidad por saber por qué tu familiar estaba vistiendo ropa de sirvienta.**" Lo que menos quería acaba de suceder. "**Pero por lo que veo, como se esperaba de 'Zero' Louise, no puedes ni controlar a tu familiar.**"

En este momento quería poder hacerle lo mismo que hizo mi familiar a Guirche.

"**Por lo visto, los supuestos nobles de aquí, son simplemente niños malcriados.**" Mi familiar se acerco hablando en tono burlón. "**Ya que les gusta aprovecharse de los más débiles.**"

"**¿Qué dijiste?**" Zerbst voltea a ver. "**Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste.**"

"**Dije, que ustedes solo son niños malcriados, o mocosos en una sola palabra.**" Contesta de manera tranquila, haciendo que Zerbst se moleste.

"**Tienes agallas para ser simplemente una plebeya. Tal vez debería de darte una lección de modales para que aprendas a respetarnos.**"

"**No hay nada que pueda aprender de una zorra que le abre las piernas al primer hombre que le atrae.**"

A estas alturas; volteo a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que varios compañeros se congregaron a nuestro alrededor, atraídos por el alboroto de la discusión.

"**¿Cómo te atreves?**" Zerbst se ve claramente enojada por lo que dicho anteriormente.

"**La verdad duele. ¿No?...**" Voltea a su alrededor y se da cuenta de todos los que se reunieron atraidos por el alboroto. "**Sinceramente; su comportamiento deja que desear...**" Se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos en pose pensativa. "**Bueno... Volviendo a la cuestion que inicio esto... Solo te aprovechas de ella por que sabes que no puede hacerte nada.**"

"**¿Por que la defiendes? ¿No se supone que no deseas ser su familiar?**"

"**Eso no significa que me quede de brazos cruzados, mientras un bravucón como tú abusa de alguien que no se puede defender.**"

"**Si no fuera porque soy tan compasiva te daría una lección.**" Me doy cuenta de que a estas alturas Zerbst esta reprimiendo su enojo. Pues me observo como aprieta sus puños, hasta el punto, de que sus nudillos estan blancos.

"**Para mi que tienes miedo de perder y ser humillada ante una supuesta 'Plebeya'.**"

"**Maldita...**" Decir que Zerbst estaba enojada era como decir que la lava de un volcán esta tibia. "**¡Tu deseo de pelar conmigo se cumplio! ¡Nos vemos en media hora en el patio de la escuela!**"

"**Como gustes. Estoy mas que dispuesta para patearte el trasero.**"

Y se aleja tranquilamente a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Tras salir de mi shock ante lo que paso, la alcanzo para discutir con ella.

"**¡¿Estas loca?!**" Le cuestiono ante su imprudencia.

"**¿Por defenderte?**" Se voltea a verme. "**Mira... No iba a quedarme nada mas observando como abusaba de ti. aunque fuera verbalmente.**"

"**¿Pero acaso no sabes que ella es una maga triangular?**"

"**¿Acaso no estuviste cuando golpee mago de capirote de ayer?**"

"**Si, pero una cosa es golpear a Guirche y otra es meterse en una pelea con Zerbts.**"

"**Mira...**" Veo como una cara de hastío se forma. "**Sabes algo... Dejemos-lo aquí... Nos vemos después.**"

"**Pero familiar...**" Iba continuar tratando de convencerla pero me interrumpe levantando la mano en señal de que me detenga.

"**Antes que nada. Tengo un nombre, y es Chris. ¿Entendido mocosa?**" Se da la vuelta y se aleja.

**30 minutos después en el patio de la escuela**

Varias sirvientas y yo estamos tratando de hacer desistir a mi fam-digo Chris de pelear.

"**La señorita Vallière tiene razón.**" La sirvienta llamada Marthe dice, también alarmada por la situación. "**Por favor no pelees.**"

"**Si... No tienes que demostrar nada a nadie... Así que por favor no pelees.**" Otra de las criadas imploro, siesta creo que se llama.

A pesar de las suplicas, Chris permanecía parada en medio del patio, con los ojos cerrados, sin hacernos caso. Esperando a que llegara Zerbst para poder iniciar la pelea.

"**Bueno; estoy aquí como acordamos.**" Era Zerbst que arrivaba al patio, acompañada de Tabitha a su lado. "**Es bueno ver que no saliste corriendo con la cola entre las piernas.**"

"**Como se fuera a huir de una zorra como tú.**" Dijo abriendo los ojos y estirándose. "**Pero creo que ya es hora de patearte el trasero.**"

"**Te voy a enseñar a respetar.**" Zerbst gruño, claramente irritada. "**Pero no te preocupes seré cuidadosa de no lastimarte demasiado.**"

"**¿Ya terminaste de hablar zorra?**" Contesto claramente fastidiada. "**¿O piensas matarme del aburrimiento?**"

"**Si serás...**" Antes de que hiciera algo, fue detenida por Tabitha.

"**Tranquila.**" Dijo tratando de calmarla.

"**Chris sé que no te agradan los nobles, tanto como a mí, pero por favor para.**" Se acerca una de las criadas, tratando, por ultima ves de hacer desistir a Chris. "**Nadie te podrá culpar de no querer pelear contra ella.**"

"**No te preocupes siesta,**" Dijo sin mostrarse nerviosa. "**Después de haber pasado por lo que he vivido esto no es nada. Ahora, vete y llévate a la mocosa de aquí.**"

Estaba a punto regañarla cuando la criada me trepo a su hombro, como si de un costal fuera, para alejarnos junto que las demás criadas a una distancia segura.

"Pues empecemos con esto..." Vi a Kirche señalar a Chris. "Y no aplacemos lo inevitable."

"**En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.**" Contesto Chris.

**_Killter Ichaival Tron_**

Chris, tras pronunciar estas palabras, que parecían más un canto que un conjuro, empezó a sufrir una especie de transformación.

Sus ropas que traía fueron sustituidas por un traje ceñido de color rojo carmesí con partes negras y blancas. En sus piernas viste un par de calcetas blancas y unos zapatos rojos.

Por su parte; sus brazos llevan unos guantes de color oscuro, que cubren desde sus manos hasta casi llegar a sus hombros. Sobre estos tiene guanteletes, codales y Guardabrazos de mismo tono de rojo predominante.

De la parte de atrás, a la altura de su cintura, sobre salían dos pares de unas apéndices metálicas, dos de ellas son de color blanco con rojo y negro, y asemejan a una pequeñas alas. Mientras las otras dos; que van de la parte de atrás al frente casi uniéndose, son de color blancas por la parte externa, y por la interna son rojas.

Y por último; sobre su cabeza, una especie de diadema con orejeras de color rojo, principalmente, y detalles oscuros.

"**¡Ok, zorra! ¡Prepárate que mami ya llego!**"

Tras agitar sus manos aparecieron dos ballestas. Que en lugar de tener flechas comunes, tenían unas hechas de energía de color rojo brillante.

Fue entonces que el infierno se desato.


	3. Capítulo 3: Kirche vs Chris

**Capítulo 3**

**POV de Louise**

"**Soy Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.**" Empezó presentándose para dar inicio al duelo. "**Y mi nombre rúnico es 'la llama ardiente'.**"

"**...**" Chris murmuro algo que no pude oír. "**Bueno... Entonces... Mi nombre es Chris Yukine y puedes llamarme tu "ama".**"

No se que pretende ganar haciendo enojar a Zerbst, pero, de que lo esta logrando lo esta logrando.

"**Maldita...**" Zerbst espeto en tono furioso. "**Aunque tus ropas hayan cambiado y tengas esas cosas. te dare una lección de respeto.**"

"**Pues hasta ahora no veo como lo haras.**" Chris claramente se notaba aburrida. "**A mi se me hace que eres como el mocoso de ayer. Mucho bla-bla y poca acción.**"

"**¡MALDITA! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!**" Zerbst por fin estallo. "**¡EL DUELO EMPIEZA AHORA!**"

Con esto; Zerbst Alzo su varita y lanzo varias bolas de fuego hacia Chris. Mientras que por su parte, Chris extendió sus brazos y sus "alas" se abrieron por la parte de atras liberando unos cristales amarillos, antes de que las esferas de fuego impactaran.

Cerré los ojo temiendo lo peor.

-**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**-

"**¡CHRIS!**" Puede oír a varias voces gritar.

Abrí los ojos, y pude ver como una tormenta de fuego y humo cubría el lugar donde hace poco estaba Chris.

"**¡Maldita Zerbst!**" No podía creer que ella fuera tan desalmada como para matarla. "**¡¿Como pudiste?!...**"

"**Ella debía saber en lo que se metía cuando me insulto y acepto pelear conmigo.**" Dijo despreocupadamente. "**¿Y por que te preocupas? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido como te trataba?**"

"**¡Pero aun así, no se merecía que la mataras!**"

"**Yo no tengo la culpa de que fuera tan débil, como tú, querida.**" En otras ocasiones sentía desprecio por Zerbst, pero, ahora quería verla pudrirse en lo mas profundo del infierno.

"**¡No me importa que seas una de las magas más fuertes de la academia!**" Me empece a encaminar a donde estaba. "**¡Te derrotare en lugar de Chris!**" No iba dejar saliera de esta impugnemente.

"**Como si pudiera vencerme la que invoco a tan patético familiar... Pero si...**"

**-KABOOOOOOM-BOOOOOM-BOOOOOM-**

No pudo terminar la frase; porque una serie de de flechas de energía roja impactaron y explotaron cerca de donde estaba parada Zerbst.

"**Oye, zorra.**" Volteo y no podía creerlo. "**La pelea es conmigo. Así que deja de de meterte con ella.**" Chris estaba, sin ningún rastro de daño, saliendo tranquilamente de las llamas. "**Louise aléjate y deja que termine con ella.**"

"_**¿Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre?**_" Me cuestione mentalmente, ya que, siempre me llamaba mocosa. "**¡Chris!... ¡¿Como?!...**"

Al estar cerca, con su mano, me hizo a un lado suavemente. Dándome a entender que no me metiera.

"**Si quieres respuestas, te las daré después de la pelea...**" Contesto sin quitar la vista de Zerbst. "**Ahora preocúpate por alejarte y no quedar atrapada en medio.**"

No cuestione más y me aleje. Fue cuando me fije que Zerbst estaba a varios metros de donde estaba originalmente, pues salio volando por la fuerza de las explosiones.

"**No puede ser posible...**" Con dificultad Zerbst se estaba levantando. "**No deberías haber sobrevivido...**"

"**Como si fuera a dejarme morir por una zorra como tú.**"

Tras decir esto; Zerbst recita un hechizo, mientras que Chrish toma una posición de combate, apuntando sus ballestas al frente.

Aparecieron cerca de una docena golems, hechos de lava, y empezaron a correr para atacar a Chris.

Fue entonces que Chris empezó a cantar.

**(N/A: La Canción que Chris a continuación canta es: Makyuu Ichii-Bal.)**

**[Billion Maiden]**

**-RATATATATATATATATATATA-**

Las ballestas, que antes portaba, se convirtieron en una clase de arma de fuego dobles de tres cañones. Pero, a diferencia de los mosquetes y pistolas que he visto, los cañones giran y disparan una lluvia de balas de energía desconocida, que destroza a los golems de Zerbst en menos de un minuto.

Al ver la facilidad con que Chris destruyo los golems; Zerbst invoco un ejercito completo de Golems.

**-RATATATATATATATATATATA-**

Pero el resultado fue el mismo que antes. Con la diferencia que, Chris empezó a encaminarse hacia Zerbst.

Ante esto, Zerbst, lanzo una serie de bolas de fuego hacia Chris.

**-BOOOOM- -BOOOOM- -BOOOOM- -BOOOOM- -BOOOOM-**

Pero fue en vano; Chris seguía sin ningún daño o rasguño, provocando que Zerbst, inconscientemente, empezara a retroceder.

Nuevamente; invoco varios golems, y lanzo varias bolas de fuego, para tratar de vencer o por lo menos frenar el avance de Chris.

**-RATATATATATATATATATATA-**

A estas alturas de la pelea, los que estábamos observando, nos dimos cuenta de que Zerbst iba a perder si no cambia su estrategia y dejaba de subestimar a Chris.

"**¡Maldita!...**" Se podía sentir como la ira y frustracción de Zerbst se veía incrementada por el hecho de que no podía hacer nada contra Chris. "**¡Si crees que me has vencido! ¡Estas muy equivocada!**"

Tan pronto termino de hablar; agito su varita, la tierra empezó a temblar y varias grietas se formaban unos cuantos metros de Zerbst.

Tras varios temblores de tierra, se podía ver salir finalmente a un dragón hecho de lava y fuego, de casi el mismo alto que una de las torres de la academia.

"**¡Saluda a mi mascota! ¡Gyahahahahaha!**" Zerbst empezó a reír, al parecer, por que creía ya ganada la pelea. "**¡Vamos mascota destrozala hasta que no quede nada!**" El dragón alzo vuelo para ganar altura, y tener asi, una posición ventajosa.

"_**¡Chris no podrá contra eso!**_" No podía quedarme viendo nada más. "**¡Chris! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡No** **p-!...**"

Cuando creí que Chris ya me había sorprendido suficiente. Vi como sobre sus hombros tenia dos grandes cilindro de metal blanco, que terminaban en una punta roja, que asemejaban a flechas gigantes.

Mientras; de su espalda salían dos soportes, los cuales deduzco, tienen la función de soportar el peso. Y, como broche de oro, de cada lado se despliegan una hilera de recipientes amarillos, que por lo anteriormente visto, me imagino son como balas explosivas.

Los cilindros o flechas gigantes se posicionaron a modo de quedar apuntando al dragón.

Al mismo tiempo el dragón empezó a caer en picada hacia Chris.

**[Mega Deth Fuga]**

**-FSSS********************************SSSSS-**-BRUUUUUUM- **-FSSSSSSS- **-RATATATATATATATATA-

Las flechas gigantes, al igual que todas sus armas, fueron disparadas hacia el dragón.

Por su parte, el susodicho, empezó a lanzar un ataque de fuego enorme.

**-KAAABOOOOOOMM-**

Todo mundo cayo al suelo por la fuerza de la explosión que produjo al impactar los ataques.

**-KAAABOOOOOOMM-**

Una segunda explosión se produjo.

**-GGRRRRRRrrrrrrr...-**

Voltee para observar que sucedió con el dragón.

Pude ver como caen cenizas, lo cual es lo único que quedo, del dragón que momentos antes invoco Zerbst. Pues este fue despedazado en su totalidad por las "flechas", claro esta, después de que su ataque fue neutralizado por las balas amarillas y el ataque de las armas de fuego de Chris.

"**¡No! ¡¿Como puede ser posible que lo hayas destruido con tanta facilidad?!**" Se podía notar el asombro y el miedo de Zerbst en su voz. "**Pero si solo eres una Plebeya.**"

"**Seré una plebeya como dices, pero...**" Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más; Chris corrió hacia ella, con el puño en alto. "**¡Soy mucho mejor que tú!**"

**-Crash- -Pow-**

Chris la golpeo en la cara, tan fuerte, que la noqueo de inmediato.

**-Pass-**

Tras caer al suelo inconsciente; entre el publico que observaba, se hizo un silencio tal que casi se podría oír una aguja caer al suelo.

Chris se dio la vuelta y se alejo en silencio para reunirse con los demás sirvientes que se encontraban en la multitud.

"**Vayámonos de aquí...**" Fue lo que dijo al estar cerca. "**No tiene caso quedarnos más tiempo.**"

Sin decir nada más, se alejaron, tomando rumbo a los aposentos de los sirvientes.

"**Este... Chris... Espera...**" Corrí para agradecerle por defenderme. "**Gracias... Yo... Este...**"

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Se quedo mirándome confundida por un momento.

"**No fue nada.**" Dijo finalmente. Luego puso su mano en mi cabeza y empezó a revolver mi cabello. "**Lo hice porque no podía soportar verte siendo intimidada por esa zorra.**" Pude verla por primera vez sonreír.

"**...**" No sabia que decir. Pero recordé todo lo que hizo durante la pelea. "**Pero ese poder que usaste... ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras una noble también?**"

"**¿Noble?**" Bufo con disgusto. "**No me metas en el mismo saco que esa zorra y los demás mocosos.**"

"**Pero si no eres un noble... ¿Entonces que eres? ¿una noble despojada de su titulo?**"

"**Que no...**" Suspiro. "**Soy simplemente una chica normal que termino en este mundo por causa de una niña.**"

Pude ver como muchos de los sirviente trataban de contener la risa.

"**¡¿Como que una** **niña?!**" No podía creer que todo este tiempo creyera que era una niña. "**¡Tengo 16 años!**"

"**¡¿Que?! ¿Estas bromeando?**" Su rostro reflejaba autentica incredulidad y asombro. "**Pero si pareces de 12 o 13 años**"

"**¡AAAARGH! ¡Idiota!**" No me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida. "**No se porque me preocupo por ti.**"

Todos los sirvientes reunidos, no pudiendo contener mas la risa, estallaron en carcajadas.

"**¿Ustedes lo sabían?**" Chris volteo a preguntar. "**¿Por que no me lo dijeron?**"

"**Es que nos pareció gracioso que pensaras eso.**" Contesto una criada, apenas conteniendo la risa. "**Además la expresión de la señorita Louise...**" No pudo terminar por que empezó a reír de nuevo.

"**Además, no nos preguntaste.**" Continuo otra.

**POV de Chris**

**-Suspiro-**

"**Touche.**" Fue lo único que pude decir ante la declaración de Marthe. Me volteo para encarar a Louise. "**E-este... Louise... lo siento por eso...**" No sabia que decir por mi metida de pata. "**P-pero no me puedes culpar por pensar eso.**"

"**¿Como pudiste creer que era una niña?**" Empezó a despotricar de nuevo.

Me pongo a observarla de arriba a abajo.

"**¿Por donde empiezo?**" Pongo las manos sobre mi boca al darme cuenta de lo que pensé en voz alta.

"**S-si seras...**" Saco una varita, de quien sabe donde, y la apunto hacia mi. "**Ahora veras.**" Volteo a ver a mis compañeros, para darme cuenta, que muchos se echan pecho a tierra cubriéndose la cabeza.

Aunque no sabia que pretendía hacer. Active mi reflector para parar lo que me lanzara, y así, evitar que los demás y yo saliéramos heridos.

**-KABOOOOOOM-**

La explosión que se produjo era lo suficientemente fuerte, que de no ser por mi reflector, para haberme herido a mi y a los demás.

"**¡OYE!**" Me acerco a ella y le quito la varita. "**¡¿Acoso pretendías matarnos a todos?!**" Le grito al mismo tiempo que señalo a los demás y a mi.

"**¡Y-y-yo lo siento!**" Pude ver su cara reflejaba temor. "**¡N-n-n-no quería!...**"

**-Suspiro-**

"**Y yo que empezaba a creer que eras mejor que la zorra esa.**" Me dirijo a ella. "**Se que estas enojada y avergonzada... ¡Pero no es para que lances tus hechizos contras personas que tal vez no podrían sobrevivir a ellos!**"

"**¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!**" Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

"**Nunca pensé ver esto.**" Oí a siesta hablar.

"**¿Que cosa?**" Pregunte extrañada ante el comentario. "**¿El que se disculpe a nosotros?**"

"**Si.**" Esta vez fue Marthe la que hablo. "**Normalmente los nobles no se disculparían por lo que le hacen a los plebeyos.**"

"**Oye, mocosa...**" Me volteo nuevamente para regañar a la mocosa. "**Si vuelves a hacer algo que ponga en riesgo la vida de alguien... ¡yo te mandare volando directo a la luna! ¿Ca-pi-chi?**"

La mocosa asintió asustada por mi amenaza.

"**Este Chris... Creo que estas siendo muy dura con ella.**"

"**No la defiendas, siesta.**" No iba a dejar que se fuera sin su reprimenda la mocosa. "**Ser dura seria que le diera una tunda... Estoy siendo suave en comparación con el playboy de ayer y la zorra de hace rato.**"

"**...**"

"**Bueno...**" Me empiezo a encaminar para la cocina. "**Por cierto, mocosa. Me quedare con tu varita hasta que termine tu charla con el director.**" Con esto ultimo, me alejo de ella para ver si puedo tener un descanso de todo lo ocurrido.

**Cocina de la academia.**

Tras guardar el gear. Me relajo sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina, esperando poder tomar un descanso de la pelea, para luego regresar a mi trabajo de sirvienta.

"**Te digo que fue increíble...**"

"**Suena ha mentira...**"

"**Pero es verdad... Como el dragón fue reducido a cenizas...**"

Pude oír como estaban poniéndose al tanto sobre la pelea que tuve con la zorra.

"**¿Que le preocupa a nuestro puño?**" Era Mateu el que pregunto.

"**Solo que no puedo calmarme con el alboroto de los demás.**" Fue entonces, que algo hizo clic en mi mente. "**Por cierto, no podrías hacer algo con ese apodo mio... No se... por lo menos cambiarlo.**"

Mateu se quedo meditando.

"**¿Que pasa?**" Siesta se acerco a preguntar al ver que estábamos platicando. "**¿Por que esa cara pensativa?**"

"**Ahh, Siesta.**" Contesta Mateu tras salir de sus pensamientos. "**¿Por que no me ayudas a encontrar un mejor apodo para nuestro puño? Por que el que tiene no le gusta.**"

"**¿Un nuevo apodo?**" Marthe se unió a la conversación. "**Yo también quiero ayudar.**"

"**Yo también.**"

"**Y yo.**"

Y así; el alboroto que había antes se hizo todavía mayor.

"_**¿****Para que hable? T_T**_" Pensé con frustración (facepalm).

Decidí que era mejor irme a reanudar mi trabajo, ya que no podría descansar aquí.

Al mismo tiempo que estaba saliendo de la cocina, Constance venia entrando.

"**Chris ¿A donde vas?**"

"**Voy a limpiar, para distraerme y tratar de relajarme un poco.**" Entonces señale hacia el interior de la cocina. "**Ya que no puedo descansar con el alboroto que están armando.**"

Tras ver el escandolo de la cocina; pude ver como su ceja derecha templaba, como si de un tic nervioso fuera.

"**No te preocupes, en un momento me encargo de ellos.**" Después de decir esto, cerro la puerta tras de sí. Pude sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

Mi instinto me decía que era mejor alejarme lo más rápido posible de ahí, si quería conservar la vida.


	4. Capítulo 4: Haciendo las paces

**Capítulo 4**

**POV normal**

**Cerca del medio día**

Tras huir de la cocina y limpiar el pasillo; Chris entro a un salón para empezar con la limpieza, cuando vio adentro a tres chicos charlando acaloradamente.

"**En serio... Todavía no me puedo creer lo que sucedió.**"

"**...**" Unos de ellos mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

"**Si... Y pensar que Zero logro invocar a un monstruo con forma de chica.**"

"**...**"

"**Pues, yo he oído que fue invocada desde otro mundo.**"

"**...**"

"**¿Y si es una automata?**"

"**...**"

"**Pues; para mi es una heroína de las antiguas leyendas.**"

"..."

"**Definitivamente... deberías dejar de leer esos libros sobre leyendas.**"

"..."

"**Estoy de acuerdo. Eso que dije se escucho tonto.**"

Tan concentrados estaban en su conversación, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Chris se acerco a ellos.

"**Pues lo que han dicho hasta ahora no es exactamente muy brillante que digamos.**" Chris hablo para detener la ridícula conversación.

**-KYAAAAAAAAA-**

Debido, a que la persona de la que hablaban apareció detrás de ellos, gritaron y saltaron, terminando con el trasero en el suelo.

"**Hey, mocosos... Ni que hubieran visto a un fantasma.**" Dijo ante las payasadas de los chicos. "**En lugar de estar diciendo estupideces deberían aprovechar su tiempo en algo más productivo... como... estudiar... salir con su novia... o hacer lo que hagan los chicos.**"

Ante lo dicho; los chicos agacharon la cabezas, y una aura depresiva se formo entorno a ellos.

"_**Diantres.**_" Pensó Chris, al ver el estado de animo de los chicos, por su comentario anterior. "**Perdón. no debí haber hablado.**"

"**Aunque me duela admitirlo...**" Un chico, de pelo castaño y lentes, hablo primero. "**No tenemos novia, y en cuanto a lo demas...**"

"**Los demás nos ven como basura.**" Esta vez fue un chico regordete y rubio el que hablo. "**Y ni que decir de las chicas.**"

"**Si. Pareciera que les causáramos asco a ellas.**" Volvio a hablar el castaño.

"**Ok. Ok. Ya entendí.**" contesto ante lo dicho. "_**Y yo que creía que el mocoso rubio de ayer era patético.**_"

Antes de que pudiera hablar, una discusión proveniente del pasillo interrumpió, toda conversación que había o hubiera comenzado.

Tanto Chris como los chicos, decidieron acercarse, a oír la discusión que se desarrollaba en el corredor.

**Pasillo**

"**¡Guirche! ¡¿Como puede ser posible que hayas perdido el perfume que te di?! ¡¿Sabes el trabajo que me costo hacerlo para regalártelo?!**"

"**P-pero Montmorency...**" Hablo, el chico rubio que Chris Vapuleo la noche anterior, tratando de calmar a la chica. "**Te juro que no se donde pudo ir a parar.**"

"..."

"**¡Sr. Guirche!**" Una Chica castaña, con una canasta en su mano, se acerca a la pareja para hablar con el aludido. "**Le traigo un souffle como le prometí.**"

"**Guirche ¿Quien es ella?**" Antes de que Guirche pudiera contestar. Montmorency detecto un olor familiar. "**Esperen un minuto...**" Empezó a olisquear a la castaña. "**¿Que haces con el perfume que le regale a Guirche?**"

"**E-el s-señor Guiche me lo regalo.**"

"**Oh-jo ¿Con que te lo regalo?**" Montmorency se volteo y le lanzo una mirada de descontento a Guirche. "**Te importaría explicarme por que le regalaste el perfume que su-pues-ta-men-te perdiste.**"

"**D-d-debió haber encontrado el perfume...**" Guirche trato de explicar a la enardecida rubia. "**Y cuanto a quien es... es una amiga... si una amiga. Tu sabes bien que eres la única en mi corazón. Y en cuanto al perfume, yo...**"

"**Pero señor Guirche ¿porque dice eso?**" La Castaña habla, tratando de saber que pasa. "**¿Y quien es ella?**"

"**¿Como que quien soy? Soy su novia.**"

"**Pero el señor Guiche dijo que no tenia novia... También... Que yo era la única para él.**"

A estas alturas Guirche estaba sudando. Sabia que la situación no iba terminar bien para él.

Las chicas, no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se quedaron mirando una a la otra por unos momentos, y como si de un acuerdo llegaran, se voltean a donde esta Guirche.

"**¡Maldito mujeriego!**"

**-SLAPx2-**

**Mientras que con Chris y los chicos.**

En tanto la disputa llega a su fin, desde la puerta del salón, Chris y compañía ven como termina mal para Guirche

"**Huuuuyy, eso dejara marca.**" Murmura Chris.

"**Guirche, definitivamente es un tonto.**"

"**Ni que lo digas.**"

"**Si, a pesar de tener una novia linda, se pone a ligar con otra chica a sus espaldas.**"

"**Bueno chicos, tomen como ejemplo lo que sucedió, no andar ligando con otras chicas a espaldas de su novia.**" Chris hablo aprovechando lo que vieron.

Los chicos asintieron, ante la verdad de sus palabras.

"**Pero volviendo a lo de antes.**" Chris decidió seguir con la conversación interrumpida. "**Veo que ustedes la tienen difícil.**" Entonces recordó su situación sentimental con los hombres. "**Aunque, yo no soy quien para hablar.**" esto lo murmuro, debido a la vergüenza de admitir que su vida amorosa daba pena.

"**¿Como?**" El castaño pregunto, provocando que Chris se sobresaltara un poco.

"**Q-que yo... yo...**" Chris, con un rubor marcado en sus mejillas y agachando la cabeza, jugueteaba con sus manos. "**y-yo... yo no...**"

"**Este... si no habla más fuerte no le podremos entender.**" Fue el chico regordete el que hablo.

"**¡QUE NO TENGO NOVIO! ¡SATISFECHOS!**" Tras decir esto se llevo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza en total frustración, mientras, los chicos se sorprendieron ante el arrebato de ella. "**¡Vamos ríanse! ¡Ya que mi vida amorosa es igual de patética que la suya!**"

Un incomodo silencio cayo en el grupo.

Dos de los chicos se acercaron, para luego, poner una mano cada uno sobre el hombro de Chris.

"**Conocemos ese sentimiento.**" Dijeron al unisono los chicos.

**-PASx2-**

"**¿Y ahora por que fue eso?**" Pregunto el gordito, mientras que, el y el castaño se sobaban la cabeza por los golpes en la cabeza que les propino Chris.

"**Fue para que no se hagan ideas equivocadas.**" Contesto, con su cara toda sonrojada.

Estaba apunto de continuar hablando, cuando noto que durante todo el tiempo, el tercer chico permaneció al margen en silencio. Este parecía tener cerca de 10 años, pero por su experiencia con Louise, dedujo que tal vez solo era en apariencia. Tiene cabello rojizo y ojos cafes, lleva unos lentes de montura pequeña, y su manera de actuar es tímida y desconfiada ante Chris.

"**¿Y a ti? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que no has dicho nada?**" Tras decir esto, el "niño", corrió a esconderse detrás del castaño. "**¿Que le pasa a él?**" Pregunto a los otros dos.

"**...**" Se quedaron en silencio desviando su mirada con expresión triste.

"**Ok, ya entendí.**" Dijo,dándose cuenta, que tal vez era un tema delicado. "**Sera mejor irme a continuar con mi trabajo, antes de...**"

"**CHRIS YUKINE.**" Constance apareció,sin que se dieran cuenta, con el ceño fruncido y un aura malevola rodeándola. "**¿No se supone que deberías estar terminando de limpiar el salón antes de las clases de la tarde?**" Tanto los chicos como Chris sentía escalofríos recorriéndoles la espalda.

Sin necesidad de voltearse a verla, Chris podía saber que estaba condenada.

"**A-ah... Este...**" Chris empezó a tartamudear, debido al pánico, tratando de explicar la situación. "**S-solo me distraje u-un p-poco... hahaha...**" Rió nerviosamente mientras se daba vuelta para ver a Constance.

"**Oh-jo. Con que un poco.**" Tomo a Chris del cuello de la camisa, y se la lleva a rastras. "**Vamos a tener una pequeña conversación.**"

"_**Que alguien me ayude.**_ **T_T**" Pensó, mientras, era llevada a quien sabe donde.

Mientras tanto los chicos juntaron sus manos, compadeciéndose de ella, y esperando que saliera de una pieza de esta.

"**Que el fundador te proteja y que dios se apiade de tu alma.**" Murmuraron los tres al verla ser arrastrada por Constance.

Mientras todo esto sucedía.

**Oficina del director Osmond**

El director y el profesor Colbert, se encuentran hablando, mientras esperan que Louise llegue.

"**¿Estas seguro, Jean?**" Pregunto Osmond ante el hallazgo de Colbert. "**Por que si es cierto, esto explicaría varias cosas.**"

"**Si, véalo por usted mismo.**" Entrego un libro abierto en una pagina al director. "**Las runas de la señorita Yukine son las mismas que están ahí.**"

"**En pocas palabras estamos ante el evento más importante desde los tiempo del fundador.**"

"**Así es director.**" Colbert emocionado contesta. "**Que el Gandalf haya sido invocado, por si solo, es un hecho importante. Debemos informar al palacio sobre...**"

"**¡No!**" Osmond interrupió al profesor. "**¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre esto!**"

"**Pero director...**"

"**¡Pero nada!**" Concluyo golpeando la mesa con las palmas de la mano. "**Decirles sobre esto a los tontos del palacio, seria darles un pretexto para iniciar una guerra a otros paises. Y los sabes muy bien.**"

"..."

"**Además; no solo arriesgamos la integridad y seguridad del ****Gandalf y su amo**, sino también de los comuneros, que no tienen por que sufrir por la codicia y la arrogancia de unos 'nobles' de pacotilla."

El profesor Colbert, ya no responde, ante la cruda realidad que reflejan las palabras del director.

Ya en el pasado, ha visto de primera mano como el poder corrompe a los nobles, convirtiéndolos en monstruos sin corazón que nos les importa el sufrimiento de los demás.

A visto pueblos arrasados; entre las consecuencias, por los actos de estos "monstruos" que no tienen el reparo de estafar, extorsionar, engañar y matar a otros.

"**Discúlpeme...**" Dijo apenado el profesor Colbert. "**Estaba tan emocionado por el hallazgo que no pensé en las consecuencias.**"

"**Es bueno que te apasiones por investigar y todo...**" Osmond tranquiliza al maestro. "**Pero ten en cuenta que habrá consecuencias; sobre todo si ciertos resultados le brindan poder a la persona equivocada.**"

**-TOC-TOC-**

"**¿Quien es?**"

"**Soy Longueville, director. He traído a la señorita ****Vallière como ordeno.**"

"**Pasen.**" Después de contestar volteo a ver al profesor Colbert. "**Jean, seguiremos nuestra charla luego de resolver este asunto.**"

"**Como usted desee, señor director.**"

Colbert hizo una breve reverencia y se retiro, dejando al director junto con Louise y la señorita Longueville.

"**Buenos días señorita Vallière.**" Señala al sofá que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio donde esta. "**Pase y tome asiento.**"

Tras decir esto, el director hace una seña a la señorita Longueville para que salga, y permitirle hablar con Louise.

"**Gracias director.**"

"**Ya que esta aquí.**" El director recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos y miro a Louise. "**¿Que opina de la señorita Yukine?**"

La pregunta sorprendió a Louise.

"**¿P-porque lo pregunta?**"

"**Curiosidad nada más.**"

"**Bueno...**" Louise jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente. "**A decir verdad...**"

"**No se preocupe no la voy a reprender por lo que diga.**"

"**Me siento decepcionada y orgullosa a la vez.**"

"**Podría explicarse.**"

"**Orgullosa, porque, resulto ser una familiar muy poderosa. Y decepcionada, por el hecho, que es muy voluntariosa.**" Suspiro después de decir esto. "**... No quiere seguir mis ordenes... y ha dejado muy claro, que si trato de tomar medias, me espera una paliza como la que le dio a Guirche.**" Se estremece al recordar la rapidez y contundencia de los golpes de Chris.

"**Había oído que ella golpeo y noqueo al joven ****Gramont.**"

"**Si, ella...**"

"**Pero, hay que tener en cuenta la situación en la que estaba...**" Interrumpió a Louise antes de que empezara a despotricar. "**Fue traída o mejor dicho, secuestrada de su hogar. Para verse obligada a servir por la fuerza a alguien que no conoce, a eso agregue, que tras el primer encuentro es tratada como esclava.**" Lo que dice a continuación el director la estremece. "**Ahora, imagínese que eso le sucediera a usted.**"

"**...**" Louise, se queda callada, no sabe que decir.

"**¿No reaccionaría igual? ¿Sobre todo si vienen a usted de manera tan altanera?**"

"_**Si fuera secuestrada, alejada de **__**Cattleya Oneesan y mis padres...**_" Pensó ante la idea de pasar por eso. "_**No sabría que hacer.**_"

"**No sabría que hacer.**" Dijo finalmente. "**Estaría aterrada.**"

"**Es bueno ver que comprende el por que del comportamiento de la señorita Yukine hacia usted.**" El director le dedico una sonrisa al ver que logro hacer que comprendiera la situación. "**... Cambiando de tema. Dígame todo lo que sabe y vio de la pelea entre la Señorita Yukine y la señorita Zerbst.**"

"**Bueno, vera señor director, todo empezó...**"

Louise relato todo lo que paso, pasando por la discusión entre ella y Kirche, incluyendo la intervención de Chris en la misma, y el posterior encuentro de Chris y Kirche en el patio de la escuela. Donde kirche atacó con la intención de acabar con Chris, para terminar viéndose superada y vencida con facilidad por esta última.

"**Después de noquear a Zerbst, se alejo, encaminándose con los demás sirviente a sus aposentos.**" Louise suspira al recordar lo que paso. "**Cuando me acerque a agradecerle por su ayuda... sucedieron algunas cosas... y termine peleándome con Chris...**" Agacho la cabeza, al recordar lo estúpida que fue. "**Y termino quitándome mi varita.**"

**-Suspiro-**

"**Algo que me he dado cuenta sobre la señorita Yukine.**" Continuo el director. "**Es que no se muestra agresiva con personas que la tratan como una igual. De hecho, las protege y se preocupa por ellas.** **En lugar de tratar de obligarla a seguir sus ordenes; trate de ganarse su respeto, para así no solo obtener una aliada, sino también una amiga en quien confiar.**"

"**Pero ella es una plebeya y yo una noble.**" Empezó a despotricar. "**¿Como podría?...**"

**-TUUMP-**

Osmond golpea el escritorio con las palmas de la mano.

"**¡BASTA! ¡Olvide esa estúpida manera de pensar!**" Es reprendida por el director. "**Que es por eso mismo que ella la ve a usted y a mayoría de los nobles como personas indignas de respeto.**"

Louise no contesto, asustada, por el arrebato del director.

"**Como nobles deberíamos ser ejemplos de humildad, generosidad, tolerancia, amabilidad y caridad para los comuneros.**" Se levanto y se dirijió a la ventana. "**Pero por desgracia, la mayoría, son idiotas que solo les interesa enriquecerse y satisfacer sus más viles deseos.**"

"**Es por eso que hay tanta miseria y descontento entre los comuneros.**" Agrego por último el viejo Osmond. "**He visto a 'plebeyos' que tienen más nobleza en su corazón que muchos supuestos 'Nobles'.**"

"**...**"

"**Por eso señorita Vallière; deseche esa estúpida forma de pensar. En lugar, de tratar de ver a los demás como plebeyos y nobles, véalos como compañeros o amigos.**" Se acerco a Louise y puso su mano sobre su cabeza. "**Y vera que no habrá necesidad de usar la fuerza para que la señorita Yukine haga algo por usted.**"

Al terminar de decir esto, regreso tras su escritorio y se sentó.

"**...**"

"**Pero si por el contrario, sigue tratando a los plebeyos o a la misma señorita Yukine como basura, por el simple hecho de creerse superior... me temo que le pasara lo que al joven Gramont y la señorita Zerbst, o tal ves algo peor, si la enfurece.**"

"..." Louise se estremece, al pensar que puede correr el mismo destino del dragón de Zerbst.

"**A lo que quiero llegar... Trate con respeto y amabilidad a los demás, sin importar que sean plebeyos o nobles.**" Osmond dijo para finalizar. "**Por que, con la señorita Yukine cerca, esto le evitara terminar en**** la enfermería por provocarla.**"

**POV de Louise**

"**T-tiene razón, señor director...**" Respondí nerviosamente, por que he visto en persona, lo que es capaz de hacer Chris. "**Tratare de cambiar, pero, será un poco difícil...**"

Sabia perfectamente, que no sera fácil cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas, pues mis padres y mi hermana Eleanor me inculcaron mi manera de tratar con los plebeyos.

"**Ya que le dije todo lo que tenia que decirle. Puede ya retirarse, señorita Vallière.**" Dijo el director, mientras, me dedicaba una leve reverencia. "**Y espero que haga caso de mi consejo. Porque, no me gustaría tener que ir a visitarla a la enfermería, por no seguir mi consejo.**" Me pareció notar algo de preocupación en su voz.

"**Tratare de seguir su consejo, señor director. Así que hasta luego.**" Me despido, haciendo una reverencia, y me dirijo a la puerta para regresar a mi aposento.

**-Suspiro-**

"**Espero no terminar peleándome con Chris cuando la vea para disculparme.**" Murmure tras salir y cerrar la puerta de la dirección.

"**Heeey, mocosa.**" Pude ver que Chris venia a donde me encuentro. "**Por lo visto, ya termino el director de aburrirte con su conferencia.**"

"_**No sera, para nada, fácil...**_" Pensé ante el hecho, irrefutable, de que Chris no me ve como una persona a la que respetar. "**Podrías dejar de llamarme 'mocosa', tengo un nombre, y lo sabes.**"

"**Mira, mocosa. Hasta hace un rato, pensé que eras mejor que la zorra esa, pero al poner en riesgo a otras personas por tu berrinche, vi que eras sola una mocosa más.**"

"_**No se muestra agresiva con personas que la tratan como una igual. De hecho, las protege y se preocupa por ellas.**_" Resonaron en mi mente las palabras dichas por el director. "**¡Lo siento!**" Si quería cambiar, debía empezar, haciendo las paces con Chris. "**Se que fui una total idiota lanzando ese hechizo y poniendo en peligro a otros. Pero, si me das la oportunidad, te demostrare que no soy igual que Zerbst y Guirche.**"

Me arrodille y me incline para pedir perdón por mi manera de ser, y así, empezar a cambiar. Aunque, eso este en contra de las creencias que me inculcaron en mi familia. Necesito hacerlo, para demostrarle a Chris que en verdad quiero cambiar, y no seguir siendo la misma persona.

"**Louise, levántate...**" Me levante como me lo pidió. Entonces se acerco y me miro, directamente, a los ojos. "**No puedo perdonarte, todavía por tu estupidez, pero si demuestras con hechos que eres mejor que esos magos de capirotes que tienes por compañeros. Recapacitare sobre el ser tu aliada, pero, hasta entonces solo seremos conocidas.**"

"**¿Aliada?**" Estoy un poco confundida. "**¿No deberías decir familiar en lugar de aliada?**"

"**MOCOSA...**" Un terror, parecido al que me hace sentir Eleonor cuando se enoja, atravesó todo mi cuerpo. "**¿Acaso quieres que patee tu trasero de aquí a la luna?**"

"**N-n-n-no d-d-dije nada.**" Sabiendo de que es capas de hacerlo, no me atrevería a provocarla, por lo que seguiría la corriente.

"**Bueno...**" Se calmo un poco. Pero, se podía ver que seguía molesta, por mi interrupción. "**No soy un animal para que me trates como a un 'familiar' cualquiera. Y tampoco voy a dejarme tratar como tal. ¿Ca-pichi?**"

Sabiendo lo que me esperaría si me negaba asentí rápidamente.

"**Bueno...**" Se aparto un poco y saco mi varita del bolsillo de su falda. "**Ten y no vuelvas hacer una idiotez como la de hace rato...**" Me entrego la varita y procedió a marcharse. "**Nos vemos, y si me necesitas, estaré continuando mi trabajo de sirvienta.**"

**-Suspiro-**

"**Fue peor que hablar con Eleonor cuando esta furiosa.**" Murmure ante la experiencia. "**pero por lo menos hice las paces con ella. No quiero terminar como la zorra de Zerbst o el idiota de Guirche.**"

Me dirijo a mi habitación para descansar de lo sucedido hasta ahora. "_**Espero que mis encuentros con Chris no sean igual de estresantes.**_" Sinceramente mi cuerpo y mente no lo soportaría.


	5. Capítulo 5: Encuentro

**Habitación de Chris. 5:00 AM.**

**POV de Chris.**

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-**

**-Tuum-**

Abro mis ojos para encontrarme con la misma habitación que he estado ocupando desde hace una semana que llegue y me uní al staff de la academia.

**-Bostezo-**

Me estiro, un poco, para deshacerme de la modorra de la mañana. Y entre más rápido mejor, ya que, el día de trabajo como sirvienta de la academia es bastante pesado. Me visto con el uniforme de E.F., que venia en mi bolso, y peino para iniciar mi rutina de todos los días.

Salgo al patio para hacer un poco de ejercicio, para así, no perder la forma y soportar el trabajo diario.

Mientras empiezo a trotar alrededor del patio de la academia, el cual es enorme, me vienen a la mente las secciones de entrenamiento físico que Genjuro nos hacia realizar a las chicas y a mí.

"_**Aveces me pregunto, como Tsubasa y **__**Hibiki **_soportaban los entrenamientos de Genjuro." Me estremezco ante el recuerdo de esas secciones. "_**Sera mejor terminar los ejercicios y luego bañarme.**_"

Despues de completar las vueltas al patio; me hecho sobre el suelo para realizar unas 30 flexiones, y termino con otro tanto de lagartijas.

Al terminar, el reloj de mi celular marca las 5:40. Me dirijo a darme un baño, para limpiarme el sudor, luego me cambio a mi uniforme de sirvienta y voy a la cocina a desayunar con los demás.

Normalmente, al terminar de desayunar estaría ayudando a servir el desayuno a los mocosos y a los maestros, así como a sus familiares. Esto último, no es una de mis tareas favoritas.

No es que tenga algo en contra de los familiares, pero, muchas veces tengo que lidiar con las muestras de aprecio de ellos. "_**Es casi como lidiar con Hibiki.**_" Un ejemplo de ello; en varias ocasiones he terminado bañada en baba, debido al dragón azul de cierta mocosa genio de pelo azul, ya sea a la hora de darle de comer o simplemente al estar jugando con él.

Siento como se me eriza el vello del cuerpo al recordarlo.

Pero hoy sera diferente; Siesta, Marthe, Joseph y yo iremos a la ciudad a comprar cosas para surtir la alacena de la academia. La cual hay que re-abastecer cada semana, tomando en cuenta que no solo hay que alimentar a los alumnos y al personal, sino también a los familiares de los mocosos.

"**Hey, Joseph. ¿Ya esta todo listo?**" Le pregunto, para poder terminar con esto rápido, y tener tiempo para regresar y descansar un poco.

"**Ya nada mas estoy esperándolas para irnos."** Contesta a mi pregunta. "**Por cierto ¿donde están Siesta y Marthe? ¿No estaban contigo?**"

"**No. Están con Constance para recoger la lista ****y el dinero **de los que se va comprar."

"**¡Ane-ki!/¡Chris!**" Volteo a ver de donde vinieron los gritos.

"**Ah, chicos.**" Eran Louise y los chicos que me encontré en aquel salón hace casi una semana. "**¿No deberían estar en clases?**"

Estos chicos se han vuelto mis amigos o "hermanos menores", de ahí que me llamen **Aneki**, desde el día siguiente. Día que nos volvimos a encontrar en un descanso que tuve, y en el cual, charlamos tranquilamente, y logre conocerlos mejor.

Leonard el "castaño"; es un chico tranquilo y serio -un autentico "cerebrito" si me lo preguntan-. Suele ser la voz de la razón, y el que aporta información ante las dudas de los demás.

Malicore el "gordito" del grupo; suele el mas positivo de los tres, pero también, el mas sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos. De ahí; que muchos lo malinterpreten, quedando como un pervertido.

Daniel; es un niño de 10 años, pero por lo mismo, es muy inocente. Convirtiéndolo en blanco de bromas y burlas de los demás mocosos -excepto Leonard y Malicore.

Me dí cuenta que teníamos algunas cosas en común, no tenemos muchas personas a quienes considerar amigos, nos cuesta llevarnos bien con los mocosos, no estamos muy de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de muchos de ellos y nuestra relación con el sexo opuesto no es muy buena (T_T).

"**No.**" Contesta Malicore. "**Hoy es día feriado y por lo tanto lo tenemos libre.**"

"**Ah, si. Se me olvido completamente.**" Me palmeo la frente ante mi olvido. "**¿Que hacen aquí?**"

"**Te vimos aquí y decidimos ver si podemos ayudarte en algo.**" Continua Leonard, es el chico castaño con lentes. "**Ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.**"

"**Bueno... Nos dirigimos a la ciudad... para re abastecer la alacena**"

"**Esto sera conveniente, pues necesito comprar algunas cosas****.**" Louise se me acerca y me susurra al oído. "**Además de que necesito pedirte un favor.**"

"**Yo también necesito comprar algunas cosas...**" Agrega Daniel, el niño del grupo.

"**Bueno, siempre y cu...**"

"**¡CHRIS!**"

"**¡KYYAAA!**"

Alguien se me acerco por atrás, abrazandome, para luego sobarme el pecho.

Logre girar un poco la cabeza para descubrir al responsable, la cual resulto ser Alice, una de las criadas y compañera de trabajo.

Alice es una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, dos años mayor. Tiene la fama, entre los que trabajamos en la academia, de ser una pervertida de campeonato.

"**Vaya, sin lugar a dudas tus pechos son los mejores.**" En lo que habla sigue manoseándome, mientras, trato de quitármela de encima. "**Esperen un momento... creo que han crecido un poco.**"

"**No... Alice... No... Suéltame...**" Pude sentir como Alice logro meter sus manos debajo de mi camisa. "**¿Q-q-que crees que haces?... No...**"

**-Gemido erótico-**

Alice logro meter sus manos debajo de mi sostén, acariciando mis pezones, y provocando que gimiera. Cerré mis ojos y trato de reprimir mas gemidos.

"**Chicos... Ayúdenme...**" Trate de pedir ayuda. "**Por favor...**"

Abrí los ojos y pude ver como Joseph, Malicore y Leonard se sostenían la nariz, tratando de detener el sangrado nasal, por el espectáculo que Alice les estaba ofreciendo a costa mía. Por su parte, Daniel y Louise empezaron acercarse, para detener a Alice.

Pude sentir como Daniel y Louise empezaron a tirar de Alice para tratar de separarla de mí

"**¡Suelta a Aneki!**" Grito Daniel mientras jalaba, junto con Louise, a Alice, o mas bien dicho trataba. "**¡¿No vez que no quiere que hagas esto?!**"

Cierro los ojos tratando de reprimir otro gemido.

"**¡¿Que no oíste?!**" Pude oír a Louise. "**¡Que la sueltes maldita pervertida!**"

Logre girarme un poco, para ponerme en posición, y poder conectarle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Alice.

**-TUUUM-**

"**¡Que me sueltes, maldita pervertida!**"

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearla, y darle la oportunidad a Louise y a Daniel de separarla de mi, cayendo hacia atrás.

**-PAASS- -RIIIIP-**

"**Uuugghh**" Daniel y Louise se quejaron tras caer al suelo.

Debido a que Alice tenia sus manos metidas en mi camisa, al caer noqueada, la rasgo al caer, dando una visión clara de mi busto.

"**¡KYYYAAAAA!**" Me arrodillo y me cubro con los brazos el pecho.

**-PAAASSSx3-**

Al Voltear a ver a Joseph, Malicore y Leonard, y se encuentran en el suelo desmayados y con una hemorragia nasal.

"**¡Chris!**" Tras seguir el origen del grito, veo a Siesta y Marthe, con sus rostros rojos, mirándome. "**¡¿Que paso aquí?!... ¡¿Y que le paso a tu camisa?!**" Termina diciendo Siesta mientras apuntaba hacia mí.

"**Alice**" le contesto mientras con una mano señalo a pervertida en el suelo.

"**Ane-ki...**" Al voltear, veo a Daniel sin su capa, la cual ahora esta ofreciéndome para cubrirme. "**Toma mi capa.**"

"**E-este... Gracias, Dan.**" Me cubro lo mejor que puedo con la capa que me ofreció.

"**¡Hey! ¡Siesta se te olvi!...**" Constance llego, y al ver el panorama, la expresión de su cara cambio. "¡**¿Alguien podría explicarme que paso aquí?!**" Hasta podría jurar ver vapor saliendo de sus cabeza.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, debido al miedo, por ver a Constance a punto de estallar.

"**E-este...**" Daniel se acerca a Constance cautelosa-mente, como era de esperarse, para tratar de explicar todo. "**Aneki...**" Apunto hacia mí. "**Estaba hablando con nosotros en lo que esperaba a las otras ane-sans...**" Señalo a Siesta y a Marthe. "**Cuando de repente la otra ane-san la abrazo por atrás y empezó a manosear a ane-ki...**" Señalo por ultimo a Alice.

"**¿Es esto cierto señorita Vallière?**" Louise asintió ante la pregunta de Constance. "**Bueno... Pero eso no explica todavía el por que Chris esta este estado.**"

"**B-bueno eso...**" Louise tomo la palabra. "**Durante el forcejeo que hubo para separarlas... Terminamos cayendo... y bueno...**"

"**Ya veo...**" Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. "**Chris, regresa a tu cuarto y arregla tu ropa, mientras yo tendré una pequeña charla con Alice...**"

Tras decir esto, Constance, se enfilo directo a donde estaba Alice, la cual seguía inconsciente, ajena ante el destino que le deparaba.

Constance; al momento de estar cerca de Alice, la agarro del cuello de la camisa y se la lleva arrastrando.

"**Por cierto...**" Se detuvo e hizo una seña a Siesta para que se acercara. "**Se te olvido el dinero para pagar...**" Saco una bolsa grande de uno de sus bolsillos y se la entrego a Siesta. "**Cuando regresen, no se preocupen por sus deberes, Alice hará las tareas de ustedes como castigo.**"

...

Después de cambiarme el uniforme de sirvienta por mi ropa de calle, y de haber despertado a los chicos, subimos a la carreta para empezar nuestro viaje a Tristania.

"**Chicos están seguros de querer acompañarnos...**" Siesta pregunto, preocupada, debido a lo sucedido anteriormente. "**Lo digo por que apenas se están recuperando de haberse desmayado.**"

Ninguno de los chicos contesto; en lugar de eso, tenían una cara sonriente y con un ligero rubor. Todos excepto Daniel, pues al tener únicamente diez años, no era afectado por las hormonas.

"**Siesta...**" Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. "**Todavía están en su mundo...**" Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, al recordar lo que provoco el estado actual de los chicos. "**Así que déjalos...**" (T_T)

"**Heey, chicos.**" Dan trataba de sacarlos de su mundo, agitando la mano y haciendo gestos raros enfrente de ellos. "**Pues no reaccionan, Ane-ki.**"

"**Tengo una idea...**" Volteamos a ver a Marthe. Se sentó enfrente de los chicos, y se puso ver a otro lado, como si no sucediera nada. "**¡Hey! ¡Miren! ¡Esa Mujer esta desnuda!**" Apunto repentinamente en una dirección al azar.

"**¡¿Que donde?!**" Voltearon en la dirección que apuntaba Marthe. "**No hay nadie ahí...**"

**-Carcajadas-**

Los chicos al regresar la vista, se encontraron con Marthe en el suelo, muriéndose de la risa ante su reacción.

**-Suspiro-**

Aunque; una parte de mi, esta deseando detener sus payasadas. Otra parte, no deseaba que fuera de otra manera.

"**Ane-ki**" Daniel jalo la manga de mi camisa. "**Mira adelante...**" Y señalo en dicha dirección.

Por el camino; pude divisar a tres personas, dos adultos y una niña. Uno de los adultos, una mujer, cargaba a la niña,mientras que el otro, un hombre, apuntaba y lanzaba ataques con una varita a algo que los perseguía.

Enfoco mi la vista para tratar distinguir lo que les persigue.

"**¿Q-que es eso?**" Oigo preguntar a Siesta.

Conforme se acercan pude verlos mas claramente. "**N-no... N-no puede ser...**" Siento como mis sentimientos se salen de control ante lo que veo. "**¡¿Q-que hacen los Noises aquí?!**"

Pude contar poco más de una docena de ellos persiguen dolos.

"**¿Noises?**" Cuestiona Louise. "**¿Que cosa es eso?**"

Salto de la carreta sin contestarle.

**_Killter Ichaival Tron_**

Y empiezo a correr para enfrentarme a ellos.

"**¡Al suelo!**" Apunto mis ballestas. "**¡Rápido!**"

Por un momento se me quedaron mirando extrañados, pero al ver mis armas apuntando, obedecieron y se tiraron al suelo para permitirme disparar a los Noise.

**[Queen's Inferno]**

Aunque acabe con estos rápidamente.

"**¡Levántense y corran a la carreta!**" Puedo ver como dudan. "**¡¿Que no oyeron?! ¡¿O necesitan una invitación?!**"

Tras gritarles se encaminan lo más rápido posible a la carreta donde están los demás. Se por experiencia que deshacerse de los Noise no puede ser tan fácil.

**-Crujidos-**

"**Me ************" Maldigo mi suerte, al ver salir del bosque varios Noises más, dispuestos a acabar con nosotros. "**¡Muevan el trasero si quieren vivir!**"

**[Billion Maiden]**

**-RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATATAT-**

Disparo mis ametralladoras Gatling para mantener a raya a los Noise y, para así, darles la oportunidad a los demás de huir.

"**¡Regresen a la academia!**" Ordeno a los demás, ya que, no sabían como lidiar con la situación. "**¡Y cuéntenle al director y a Constance sobre lo que ocurre!**"

**-RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATATAT-**

"**¡¿Pero que hay de ti?!**" Siesta, preocupada, me pregunta. "**¡No podemos dejarte aquí!**"

**-RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATATAT-**

"**¡Solo salgan de aquí!**" Les ordeno, preocupada de que queden atrapados en medio del combate."**¡No puedo pelear con todo lo que tengo si se quedan!**"

**-RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATATAT-**

Joseph se paso al asiento de conductor y tomo las riendas, tras darle vuelta a la carreta, arreo a los caballos para regresar a toda velocidad a la academia.

Mientras huyen, sigo eliminando Noises, para cubrir su retirada.

Doy una mirada rápida, al ver que ya están lo suficientemente lejos, y disparo una buena andanada de misiles.

"**¡TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS!**"

**[Megadeth Party]**

**-KAABOOOOOM-**

Espero un poco a que terminen de estallar los misiles.

**-KAABOOOOOM-**

Cierro los ojos y guardo silencio, para tratar de oír los movimientos de los Noises que hayan sobrevivido a mi ataque... no se oye nada.

Espero, lo que parece una eternidad, para bajar mis armas. Al parecer todos los Noises fueron destruidos por el ataque de misiles que lance.

"_**Esto fue demasiado fácil...**_" Se muy bien que cuando atacan suele ser mas difícil. "_**Sera mejor asegurarme...**_" A pesar de querer creer que fueron todos, era mejor investigar, por que si estos eran solo una parte de un grupo mas grande de Noise, las poblaciones cercanas se convertirían en victimas de ellos. "_**Espero equivocarme...**_"

**15 minutos después**

Una de las ventajas del Gear es el aumento de las capacidades físicas del usuario, lo cual agradezco ahora mismo, que se traduce en menor tiempo para recorrer a pie distancias largas. Distancia que había donde nos encontramos con los Noises y donde me encuentro ahora.

Puedo divisar a lo lejos una ciudad, que a lo mucho, me tomara alrededor de otros cinco minutos llegar ahí.

Conforme me acerco; puedo distinguir varias columnas de humo, provenientes de la misma, lo que me hace temer lo peor.

**-Gritos-**

**-BOOOM- -BOOOOM- ****-BOOOM-**

Fue entonces que los vi; cientos de Noises atacando la ciudad y, así también, varios soldados tratando de repelerlos, o por lo menos de darles la oportunidad a las personas de buscar refugio.

**-Gritos-**

******-BOOOM- ****-BOOOM- ****-BOOOM- ****-BOOOM-**

Pero aun así, era una masacre de un solo lado, nada de lo intentaban los soldados los paraban.

**-Gritos-**

******-BOOOM- ****-BOOOM- ****-BOOOM- ****-BOOOM-**

"_**¿Por que?... ¿Por que tiene que sufrir esta gente?...**_" Imágenes de mis padres siendo asesinados por los Noises llegan a mi mente. "_**¿Por que?... ¿Por que los Noises atacan a donde voy?**_" Recuerdos de sitios con montículos de carbón, de victimas desafortunadas, inundan mi pensamiento. "_**¿Por que?... ¿Sera que estoy maldita?**_" Ya no puedo contener las lagrimas ni un momento más. "_**¿Acaso es mi castigo por haber abierto el tesoro de Babilonia con el báculo de Salomón?**_"

**-Gritos-**

"**¡MALDITOS!**" Puedo sentir el odio que tengo contra los Noises resurgir, una ves mas, en mi interior. "**¡VOY ACABAR CON TODOS!**"

Corro directo a ello, con mis armas listas, sin importarme que sea claramente superada.

"**Papa, mama... ¡JURO QUE VOY ACABAR CON TODOS ESOS MALDITOS! ¡AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!**"


End file.
